


Midnight Train To Grand Central Station

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Post- Sweet Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Sweet Revenge, Starsky is heading back to New York.</p><p>A Songfic inspired by "Midnight Train to Georgia" by Gladys Knight and the Pips.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meaVNHch96o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Train To Grand Central Station

"I'm ready, Hutch. Train leaves at midnight."

After Gunther's hit. After all the therapy. All the pain. All the depression. All the support from friends. All the love Hutch had to give. It wasn't enough. Starsky would not be allowed back on the streets of Bay City at Hutch's side.

Starsky had made a hard decision. The hardest he ever had to make. He was leaving. Leaving the life he knew. His life with Hutch. Leaving on the midnight train to Grand Central Station, New York.

Hutch hung his head. He knew all the reasons. Starsky was going back to find what was left of his world. The world he left behind long ago. He knew Starsky needed to go back to a simpler place and time. Starsky's dreams were over, he had pawned his hopes and sold his car. Bought a one way ticket back to the life he once knew. Starsky wanted Hutch to continue the dream alone. Take the Lieutenant exam. Do him proud. But Starsky forgot one important thing. He never asked Hutch what he wanted. 

Hutch looked up. His eyes red from anguished days and sleepless nights. 

"Starsk." he managed to choke out. "Ask me."

"Ask you what, Babe?" Starsky said gently.

"You never asked. Ask me!" cried Hutch.

Starsky knew what he meant. He couldn't. Could he?

"Come with, Blondie?" he whispered.

Hutch ran to him and gathered him in his arms. He spoke through his tears.

"I'd rather live in your world than live without you in mine."


End file.
